


Diamond Boy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Desire, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Dean, Quickies, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any male/male, everyone says they're close as brothers, but one of them wants to be more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



Sam can’t take it anymore. It’s driving him out of his mind. The hiding and denying, acting like he’s fine with them being close brothers and nothing more, even though he craves so much more. He wants the passion and intimacy, and so does Dean but the older Winchester still fights, saying its wrong and they shouldn’t. 

They should because it feels perfect and good; it’s everything Sam desires in his heart. One night he can’t take it anymore and he pounces on Dean the moment he gets out of the shower, slamming him up against the wall with his larger frame and tearing off the towel from around his waist. Dean startles and he begins to speak, but Sam growls at him to be silent, his pupils blown wide with need and lust and love. 

His eyes focus on Dean’s quivering lips; they look so soft and sweet, and Sam pulls Dean close and kisses him passionately. Dean is unresponsive for a second then he’s wild with lust, grabbing at Sam to pull him closer so their bodies can press together, grind and rut, kissing him wet and hot, nipping at his bottom lip. Sam tugs him over to the bed and shoves Dean down, and his brother reaches out to him trying to pull him close, whispering, “Sammy, please, need you, please.” 

It seems Dean has finally reached his breaking point, no longer wishing to remain only brothers. Sam silence Dean with a hot wet kiss, licking into Dean’s mouth as his brother’s hands roam up and down his back, fingertips touching and caressing, driving Sam wild. 

It may have taken them years to get to this moment but Sam finally has his brother in his bed and he’s not letting him go. What he did not plan on was the way Dean suddenly becomes dominate, easily grabbing him around the waist and flipping him over onto his back as if he were light as air. Sam's taken back for a moment, but the heat in Dean's eyes has him submitting, titling his head back to exposed his neck as if Dean were a wild predator and Sam was attempting to show that he was not a threat. 

It was the touch of a possessiveness hand and the rasp of prickly stubble against his naked skin that made Sam tremble, his fingers tightening in the sheets as sparks of ecstasy skidder down his spine. 

“Mine, all mine.” The tone was a gentle hum, loving and sweet, yet it was followed by the sharp nip of Dean’s teeth, biting deep into Sam’s flesh to lay a mark of ownership. Sam's cock thickens to full mast in the snap of a finger, he arched into the touch and whimpered, his tight hole squeezing snug around Dean’s fingers when his brother suddenly thrust two digits inside him. 

His cock gave a twitch of interest with the sensation of Dean’s teeth, his brother leaning in to mark his neck with a love bite. Dean’s hand was on Sam’s cock, thumb rubbing over the tip and around the thick ridge, and Sam whimpered at the overstimulation as his hips bucked into the touch. It was maddening, grip too loose and pace to slow—a torturing caress. Yet Dean showed him mercy; he worked Sam up until he was rock hard and leaking wet, then stroked Sam to competition, jerks him off hard and fast, and Sam came with a cry of pleasure and pain, his entire body shaking underneath his brother. 

Dean was just as hard, and the sight of his brother coming was more than enough to get him to the finish line. He took hold of his cock and jerked himself off, stroking quickly as he listened to Sam still moaning with pleasure. Seconds later Dean came, his hips bucking as he threw his head back, calling Sam’s name as he shot his load all over his baby brother’s stomach. As Dean shuddered through his aftershock, Sam laid there, sun kissed skin covered with cum and decorated with love bites, Dean’s ownership. 

When Dean’s lips brushed over his cheek, his breath warm and wet and making him shiver, asking with a growl “Who do you belong to, Sammy?” Sam could only reply with a lust whisper of, “You. I belong to you, Dean.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/483035.html?thread=72582875#t72582875)


End file.
